


What is the football team doing on the band field?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Band Fic, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dancing and Singing, Dominant Bottom, Drinking, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Smut, This Is STUPID, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, accent fetish, band nerds, cursing, dumb boys, im trash, yes i said band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is just a typical high-school student. Hes a band geek, excels in P.E., his grades are just about average. And he's living a normal everyday life. That's all there is to it. Except, after a new kid comes to town, Eren is afraid his "typical" high-school life, isn't going to be so typical anymore.</p><p>ImSorry.<br/>I'll go sit in the corner.<br/>I wrote this at 1 in the morning.<br/>It's also my first fanfic.<br/>h e l p m e</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is the football team doing on the band field?

**Author's Note:**

> Such an orginal chapter title, huh?  
> Ihatemyselfforthis.  
> I m s o r r y

"Come on, Eren. If you can't play this before Halloween we're both screwed."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. How in the fuck do you even play that trombone, anyways. I don't understand."

Armin carefully set down his brass [trombone](http://www.conn-selmer.com/files/7113/3841/0099/BCH_TRM_LT16M_L.JPG) across his lap before clearing his throat. "It doesn't matter _how_ I play it. It just matters that I _can_ play it."

Eren grunted in response and adjusted the strap of his [Baritone Saxophone](http://artisanage.com/sax/img/galleryAlto/BaritoneSaxPlayer2.jpg) neckstap. "I just-- this shit is hard. How you convinced me to join band of all things in the 5th grade, I'll never understand."

Eren and Armin have been practicing for at least two hours on a song their highschool band was going to play as a concert piece for the Halloween dance this year. [Music For A Darkened Theater](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3LFLB9Iyw8s) which was arranged by Danny Elfman himself. The guy was a musical genius in the brunets book. No matter how much Eren hated practicing, he'll always enjoy hearing this musical piece of artwork.

Armin has played the trombone since he first picked up the hunk of metal in the 5th grade. Eren, on the other hand, played the flute starting 5th grade; up until his freshman year. That's when he actually fell in love with his insturment. He played the Baritone saxophone from then on. The low sound it made always sent shivers down his spine. Music was an escape for him. An opening to a whole new world. Band was his favorite part of the day. Even if he absolutely dreads having to practice at home.

"Can't we just skip to measure 112?"

"Oh Eren, quit your whining. The only reason you want to play that part is because it's the main titles to Spiderman."

"Armiiinnnnnn--"

Eren's whining had ended short because the front door was opened and closed revealing Mikasa in her usual [cheerleading get-up](http://www.omnicheer.com/images/2_level_nav/double-knit-uniform-packages.jpg). It was completely different from last year's uniform. Where it was just plain black and green with the label "Trost" across it. This time around, the uniforms were more cleaned up to say the least. The light green from last year was replaced with a much more forest green color, and instead of saying the the highschool's name, it was instead replaced with the schools mascot name "Titan" in all capital lettering. How they came up with titan as a mascot, no one knew. Everyone just kind of, rolled with it.

Eren moved to stand up out of his wooden dining chair, carefully making sure not to hit his insturment on anything, before heading over to greet his sister back home. "Soo~ how was cheer practice?~"

"As boring as ever. Squad leader Hanji mainly talked about her new 'short-lived' buddy moving to our school. And appearantly he's from France."

Armin gently set his trombone on the dining room table and walked into the entrance hall where Mikasa and Eren were standing. "A new student, aye? Not often we get one of those around here. You'll think they'll like it in America? Hopefully Eren doesn't scare them away like the last student."

The brunet softly punched his blond friend in the shoulder. "Hey! I didn't scare her away! She just-- she had to leave because of a few mishaps with an over protective sister of mine." He cleared his throat and glared towards Mikasa.

"Well. Maybe if she knew how to keep her hands to herself then I wouldn't have to get physical. She knew the bounderies. And she crossed them."

Eren let out a small chuckle. "Whatever you say, mom."

"Oh please, as if. I'm going to go shower and change, after I'm done maybe we can watch a movie? Armin is picking this time considering the last time Eren picked a movie, 'Barbie and the Swan Lake', was something I'm pretty sure none of us wanted."

"Uhm, eheh. I actually can't tonight. I'm going out with Annie."

There was a huge thud of Mikasa's cheer bag dropping on the hard wood,  mixed with the sound of the two siblings gasping.

"You actually asked her out Armin!?" Eren didn't mean to sound so surprised, it was meant to be more excited.

"Well, of course I did Eren! I've only had a crush on her since middle school"

"HOLYSHIT. IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING."

Mikasa pulled Armin into a tight hug, basically squishing all the air out of his lungs. "She hurts you I swear to whatever god is there,that I'll rip her in half and eat her eyeballs for breakfast."

" _YoudothatIneverspeaktoyounorErenagain_ "

"Oh Armin. Just shut up and accept my love."

Eren left the entrance hall to go set his Bari down next to Armin's trombone. Careful not to dent his, nor his best friends, precious piece of metal. After setting his insturment down he walked back to see that Mikasa had already gone upstairs to shower, and Armin was sprawled out on his love seat in the living room. Eren walked into the living room to sit on the armrest of the blonde's chair. "So, what do you think the new kid would be like?"

Armin snorted. "French, that's for sure."

"You think they'll have an accent?"

"I swear Eren. You and your accent fetish."

"Fucking prick. I'm going to go take out my lenses before my eyes bleed." Flicking Armin on the forehead, Eren got up from the chair and started to walk to the staircase.

"They won't bleed, dipshit."

Shaking his head, Eren basically jogged up the steps to his bedroom. It was a cluttered mess as soon as you walk through the door. Clothes were strewn everywhere, video game cases were littered across the ground. Said male carefully tip-toed across his room, hoping to not break anything or trip, on his adventure toward the bathroom.

Eren stood in front of the bathroom for a long while. Staring into his own eyes. Well, the contacts covering his own eyes. Slowly, but surely, he took out his lenses and set them in the lens case (covered with little hearts, thanks to Mikasa).

Eren couldn't stand looking at himself. He considered himself a monster. Heterochromia is a beautiful disease. Yet, Eren saw nothing beautiful about it. His left eye was a bright golden color. Like the sun. His right eye, was like the sea that shone beneath the sun. They were a gorgeous. But, Eren only saw destruction.

As a child he was always bullied for being different. He used to love his mismatched eyes. After years of being taunted, he was breaking. Eren started to hate his eyes more than anything else in the world. He believed it was horrendous. The brunet would wear an eyepatch to school everyday at the start of 8th grade to cover his golden orb. Once he became a freshman in high school, contacts always helped keep his secret.

"Hey, Eren. Since Armin is leaving you think maybe you and me could watch a movie?"

Eren put his contact lens' case back into the mirror cabinet before responding to his sister. "Yeah, sure. I'll be down in a few moments."

Mikasa walked threw Erens messof a room, and hugged the boy around the waist from behind, kissing his shoulder. "Eren, you're beautiful. I love you, okay? Don't ever forget that."

Grabbing her wrist Eren smiled. "I love you too, Mikasa."

**Author's Note:**

> It got kinda angsty there at the end.  
> o o p s  
> TooEarlyForThatShit.  
> Too.  
> Early.
> 
> I may not continue this.   
> Idontknowman.


End file.
